<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NEO ZONE WORLD TOUR !!! by wtffschk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891802">NEO ZONE WORLD TOUR !!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffschk/pseuds/wtffschk'>wtffschk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Awkward Park Jisung (NCT), Band Fic, Coming of Age, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Haechan is a vocal god, Huang Ren Jun &amp; Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaehyun plays the bass, Jaehyun wants to end Jisung sometimes, Jisung and Haechan are suspiciously good at running away from the cops, Jisung plays the drums, Johnny plays the guitar, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Mark Lee &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, Mark Lee &amp; Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Are Best Friends, Multi, NCT Dream Ensemble Are Best Friends, Na Jaemin &amp; Park Jisung Are Siblings, Not so innocent dreamies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jisung (NCT) is a Brat, Park Jisung is gay, Soft Lee Taeyong, Their Band practice are in Jisung’s garage, They go on a world tour, but calls everyone else gay, johnny is lowkey impulsive, mark has other friends, more characters will be added later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffschk/pseuds/wtffschk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a band fucking around,<br/>then fucking around on tour.</p><p>There's more to it, a lot more.<br/>Drama with other bands and media? Of course.<br/>Scandals are bound to happen. </p><p>Yeah, Johnny thought being in a band was just gonna be all fun and games. I mean, It kinda is.<br/>kinda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun &amp; Lee Taeyong, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How it came to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it’s 4am</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Johnny was bored was an understatement, he was in University wasting his life away having commitment issues with his class and life in general.<br/>
He was practically suffocating just siting at his desk all day in his tiny ass room and studying, numbing his brain day by day. </p><p>He wanted excitement in his life.<br/>
Going to clubs with his friends was getting old and waking up with a hangover then going to class afterwards was not the vibe he wanted,<br/>
If he wanted excitement he would have to quit Uni but that way is out of the question.<br/>
Unless said excitement somehow supported him for the rest of his life. </p><p>And that's when homeboy John Suh woke up at 3am in the morning in a cold sweat, suddenly having the best idea he ever had since middle school. </p><p>"Let's start a band." Johnny said with pure excitement in his voice. He heard his friend, Jaehyun, groan on the other side of the phone. Shuffling around in his bed sheets.</p><p>"Johnny....it's 3 am in the fucking morning." Jaehyun hissed, kinda pissed that his precious sleep got disturbed. "Why couldn't you just texted me this shit, what band? All of a sudden, why-"</p><p>"Think about it Jae, how long are you actually gonna enjoy University anyway? I can tell your already done with everyone in this entire building and you don't even know most of them! Do you really wanna waste your life away inside a cubicle? Getting some or maybe more coworkers pregnant and raising little demon children who will only physically and mentally break you down, then just end up hating you and you to die alone?" Johnny ranted, sitting straight up on his bed and pointing his finger like he's in a ted talk.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"Or would you rather, travel the world, create music..which is something you do love Jae. perform in front of thousands of people who are screaming your name, hang out with friends 24/7, pay no child support and live how you want to?" He heard Jaehyun shuffle a bit more.</p><p>"John, I don't understand..why this is so sudden? What would I even play, what would be our band name wait...are you high again?" Jaehyun questions making Johnny roll his eyes. </p><p>"You can play the bass-</p><p>"Barley"</p><p>"Shut up. I can play the guitar and I know people who know people, the name will come one day but Jaehyun, Jae, Yoonoh. Please." He hears his friend hum then groan.</p><p>"I don't fucking care Johnny, sure whatever. Let's make a fucking band. Now please, let me sleep."</p><p>They hanged up and Johnny made mental note to meet up with Jaehyun and actually seriously discuss this, he threw his phone to the side and fell back onto his bed. Smiling at his ceiling, hyped for the future. </p><p>Skip a couple of hours later and we have Johnny and Jaehyun walking through an isle at a music n' record store, Johnny was picking up some cds and pretending to be interested in them as Jaehyun went on and on about the cons of being in a band. </p><p>"Don't even get me started on the management Johnny, if you don't find a good one they'll just suck the money and talent out of you until you're nothing! Shrivelled up like a used condom or some shit!" </p><p>Johnny looked at him confused, "like a condom?" </p><p>Jaehyun shook his head, "it was the first thing that came to my head, I haven't had coffee and my brain is fried ok?" Johnny squinted at him and moved on along down the isle. "John, Johnny are you even listening to these straight hard facts?"</p><p>"As much as you would like me to say yes, we both know that I'd be lying if I said so." Jaehyun huffed as Johnny was still 'interested' in cds. "Listen Jae, I get it. There is some bad shit that comes with a band but stop focusing on just the bad shit that could possibly happen. Look at the good, the reason why we'll do it. Just try it out and see how it goes dude." </p><p>Jaehyun stop and thought for a moment, "...we don't have a main guy or a drummer tho." Johnny spins at a high speed to face Jaehyun and smirked. </p><p>"Don't worry" he pulled out his phone. "I know a guy." </p><p>Skip a couple of hours later to Jaehyun and Johnny sitting in a booth at a coffee shop and across from them was this kid with honey tan skin and blond-ish brown-ish hair, hands clasped together. </p><p>"No." </p><p>Jaehyun choked on his drink and Johnny looked at him confused "What?" The kid across from them took a sip of his coffee, this blank expression never leaving his face. </p><p>"I said, no. Didn't you hear? Your friend sure did." He pointed to Jaehyun who was still dying, coughing and tearing up as he did so. Johnny patted his back but still focused on the kid across from him. </p><p>"But Donghyuck-"</p><p>"It's Haechan to you, thank you very much." </p><p>Johnny sighs, "ok..Haechan. May I ask you why you turned down our offer?" </p><p>"Simple, you only came up with this idea in the span of 24 hours so you don't have the name of the band, the genre we're gonna play, the place we're gonna practice at, you don't even have drummer yet and they're one of the most important parts of a band." He didn't stutter at all and made direct eye contact with Johnny as he blankly told him how shit his idea was. </p><p>Jaehyun stopped coughing and leaned over towards Haechan, "that's what I said too!" The patting on his back turned to a nice big love tap on the back of the head. "Ack!" </p><p>"Why do you think I texted you? I'm getting the band together to make these decisions together as a band." Now it was Johnny's turn to clasp his hands together, </p><p>"listen, I understand it's very sudden but I have a goal so I won't stop until I achieve this new goal. You don't have to join, I can find someone else. But consider the good reasons about joining a band, to make music and be free. To make music for kids who also want to be free." Johnny stated. </p><p>Him and Haechan were having a stare off while Jaehyun was awkwardly glancing between them. </p><p>Haechan sighed and broke first, "fine."</p><p>"What?" Johnny and Jaehyun both said.</p><p>"You're lucky I know a drummer, I'll call him up and see where this goes." The kid got up and slipped on his jacket. "You're paying for my coffee though...I'll text you. Toodles." The two boys watched him walked away, glanced at each other then continued to watch him walk away.</p><p>"Looks like your little impulsive decision is coming to life, congrats Johnny." Jaehyun put his hand on the other's shoulder, Johnny smiled to himself. He was finally chasing after the excitement he craved.<br/>
It was exciting. </p><p>When Haechan said he'll text him he expected to either be ghosted or for Haechan to get back to him in like 4 to 5 business days, not exactly 24 hours later. </p><p>Haechan: yah. Meet me at the coffee shop from yesterday, I got my drummer with me ;) </p><p>Haechan: I'll give you 25 minutes. </p><p>Jaehyun has never been more scared in his life when Johnny slammed open his door out of nowhere.<br/>
"Holy fucking shi- Johnny! What the fuck!?" </p><p>"No time dude, get ready and dressed! We gotta meet Haechan at the fucking coffee place right now!" Johnny pointed at him then disappeared down the hall.</p><p>"What? Wait! How did you get into my dorm!?" Jaehyun leaped out of bed, Johnny came back into the door way and smiled at Jaehyun.</p><p>"Taeyong let me in." Right when he said that, Jaehyun's roomie, Taeyong came into the door frame and did his famous puppy eyes at Jae. </p><p>"Sorry Jaehyunnie, Johnny said it was important." He then disappeared with Johnny down the hall. Jaehyun huffed and got dressed quickly then made his way to the living room, seeing Johnny and Taeyong laughing bout some shit. </p><p>"Ok, I'm ready.. lets go." Jaehyun slipped on his shoes and stood up straight stretching his arms up, As he was boutta move on, his roommate Taeyong gave him a big back hug. </p><p>"Good luck with the band, hope it goes well!" Jaehyun turned around a hugged him back, since he was nice and hugged his friends back. "if it's a success I'll make Bulgogi." Oh how lucky Jaehyun was to have a roommate, a friend who could cook. </p><p>"Thanks Yongie, I'll see you soon." They broke away and Jaehyun and Johnny booked it down the hallway to John's car. </p><p>"You and Taeyong seem...close, pff it's like he's your fucking wife bro." Jaehyun glared at Johnny but to be honest he couldn't deny it, but if more than anything Taeyong was like a mom with him more than a wife. </p><p>"Fuck off." They got in the car and sped off but ended up being 3 minutes late, they rushed in the café and spotted Haechan sitting beside some kid who he assumed was the drummer boy. </p><p>The they fixed their tops and hair then calmly walked over to the table. with their chins up and their swag on. "Hey sorry were late, pfff traffic amirite?" </p><p>Haechan just hummed, "sure. Just sit down homie." They both sat across from them and looked at the new kid beside Haechan. </p><p>He had ashy brown hair and was taller than Haechan even when he was sitting down, he did look like he was tall and lanky type. He was shyly looking down at the table and sitting straight up which completely contrasted with how Haechan was sitting, all laid back and arms across his chest. </p><p>Haechan noticed them glanced at his drummer and momentarily forgot that he had to introduce them.<br/>
He placed his hand on the kids shoulder, which caused him to look up at Haechan.<br/>
"This is Park Jisung, he's 18 and currently still in high school but he's an amazing drummer!" The kid, or Jisung, got a bit flustered when he called him amazing. </p><p>Jisung turned towards the older boys and slightly bowed to them, "hello." Oh, his voice was deeper than they expected. </p><p>"Wassup, I'm Johnny." he gave a little wave. </p><p>"And I'm Jaehyun." They gave Jisung their best smile hopefully making Jisung loosen up but the kid just shyly looked down at the table, his cheeks still slightly pink. </p><p>Haechan through his arm around Jisung, startling the poor kid. "My little Sungie is a tad bit shy if you couldn't tell but don't worry, once he opens up you'll wish he was still that cute shy kid you knew before." He dramatically said as he aggressively pinched Jisung's cheeks, making the kid slap his hand away. </p><p>Haechan dramatically, once again, moved away and pretend to be in pain. "Oh the pain I go through." </p><p>Jisung turned to Johnny and Jaehyun. "What do you guys play?" He started to play with his hands nervously. </p><p>"I play guitar and Jaehyun plays the bass." Jisung's eyes glisten in excitement. </p><p>"Perfect!" He smiled down at his hands</p><p>"I told Jisung about the your pathetic idea about a band and he would not shut up about it. Jeez, it was like watching some kid at a theme park, 'let's do this! let go here! Let's go there!' Tsk, wouldn't even let me sleep." Haechan shook his head while Jisung rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm the same." Johnny reassured him, which he could tell the kid appreciated. </p><p>"How long have you been playing?" Jaehyun asked, Jisung was startled by the question a bit. Ah so shy.</p><p>"I've been playing the drums since I was 12."<br/>
Johnny and Jaehyun made a surprised face and looked at each other then back at Jisung. Who was slightly panicking. </p><p>"Shit, you're more experienced than us!" Johnny said, Haechan snorted. "We gotta start practicing more." He patted Jaehyun chest. </p><p>"Anyways, about this band...you have any ideas. Like the name or genre?" They all started discussing what type of music they all personality like and just throwing names out there but none of them stuck, they decided that they would do some pop-rock type shit or just aggressive noise because that was the most hype. They'll come up with more shit later.<br/>
So they started to bond and drink more cups of coffee.</p><p>"Wait where would we practice?" Jaehyun said as he sipped his coffee. </p><p>Jisung sat up more and made a slight Ah! Sound.<br/>
"I have a garage where I keep my drums, we can practice there?" The boys all praised him and thanked him. After they all shared numbers and created a group chat together. </p><p>"Wow I guess it's confirmed then." Haechan said as he started at his phone, Jisung smiled. </p><p>"We're a band now." Jaehyun confirmed, he looked at Johnny who was practically shaking in his seat from excitement. "Well kinda, we still need a name but other than that, it's set in stone Johnna boy." He patted his back. They all said goodbye to each other and planned the next meet up. </p><p>They walked out of the cafe and headed over to Johnny's car. "I guess I'm getting Bulgogi tonight." Jaehyun mumbled to himself. As for Johnny, he was more than excited about this, already planning some songs that they would cover and songs they would make. Jaehyun noticed how happy his mate was and smiled at him.</p><p>"You seem happy."</p><p>"Haha yeah, very."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First band practice?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LMAOOO I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS CHAPTER WHOOPS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny couldn't sleep last night but it was cool, he wasn't even tired anyways, mostly because today would be their first band practice, as a nameless band, together. He giggled like a school girl and did a little dance as he laid out his choices of outfits. </p><p>Jaehyun was enjoying his morning peacefully. <br/>When he got home he told Taeyong he was in a band and they had a nice little celebration, they drank and little, had dinner and watched a movie...as friends.<br/>"Morning Yongie." He mumbled as he walked out into the kitchen where Taeyong was, happily making breakfast for the two of them.</p><p>Haechan was currently doing his skin care routine in his bathroom, rubbing face cream on his cheeks very thoughtfully. His roommate Renjun was sitting on the closed toilet seat ranting about his Netflix show that he binged through all night, Haechan would just casually hum every once n'while. It was a calm peaceful morning.</p><p>Jisung, on the other hand, woke up to the sun shining down onto him, making his spiderman comforter nice, cozy and warm.<br/> He breathed out and stretched his limbs letting out a groan, he reached over to his nightstand unplugging his phone and just went through his notifications.<br/>He noticed that Haechan texted him, it was obviously about the band practice today, Jisung was so excited that they were having their first ever band practise that he couldn't fall asleep until like 5 in the morning.</p><p>Haechan: yo sungie, I'm catching a ride with the old men and we gonna come at like,,, 2</p><p>Jisung was cool with that, it didn't feel that late so he probably had time to clean his little area before they show up. He checked the time and noticed it was 1:57.</p><p>Oh, that's cool.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" Jisung practically threw himself out of bed and booked it to the garage almost falling down the stairs and tripping on the living room carpet. His mom and older brother just sat in silence as they watched him run like his life depended on it, straight into the garage and slamming the door behind him.<br/>His mom and brother gave each other a look when they heard the younger yell out in frustration. </p><p>Jisung was currently spring cleaning his little hide out in the matter of minutes, he threw all of the bottles and pop cans in garage bags and tripped over his own feet several times while trying to hurry up.<br/>The garage door opened making Jisung suddenly turn and jump back in fear but was quickly relieved when he saw his older brother Jaemin standing there.</p><p>"See, I told you to clean yesterday but you never listen to me!" Jaemin scolded Jisung making the younger just roll his eyes and continue to clean while Jaemin went on about how he raised him better.</p><p>"Ok Jaemin, I appreciate your existence I guess but if you're just gonna stand there and not help me!! Then please leave and have mercy." Jaemin did a quiet little tsk tsk and started to help Jisung, the younger turned to him and whispered a small thank you.<br/>He does appreciate his brothers existence, promise. </p><p>They managed to finish just as they heard the secret knock on the garage door, Jisung panicked and pushed Jaemin out the door along with all the garbage bags and rushed over to the control switch and pressed the button for the garage door. </p><p>It wasn't even half way up but Haechan managed to slip under making a whoa sound as he did his secret handshake with Jisung, the older two looked in Aweh at the garage. It wasn't spotless, obviously, then it would take about the vibe Jisung was going for but it was homey in a way. </p><p>It was cool, the walls were covered in band posers, one wall has a couch that was lowkey torn up but somehow still looked comfortable. <br/>The wall behind the couch was covered in drawings and little messages in sharpie, what stood out most on the wall was "The Dreamies"  </p><p>Right dead in the center of the back wall was Jisung's drum kit, it was all black and really fucking slick. After Jisung presses the button to put the garage door down he just gravitated over to the kit and sat down.</p><p>"Bro this is sick, nice drum kit." Johnny said, leaning his guitar case against one of the amps. Jisung rubbed the back of his neck, his drum kit was his baby so whenever someone complimented his baby, it made his ego sky rocket through the fucking roof.</p><p>"Thanks, it used to be my dads...I cleaned it up though, obviously." Johnny let out another sick as the two older dudes examined the room more.</p><p>Haechan when over to the shelves and dug out a mic from one of the boxes, he turned towards Johnny and Jaehyun, clearing his throat to catch their attention.<br/>"So it's our first band practice but we haven't even decided what songs we're gonna cover." </p><p>"Blame Johnny for that, he's the one who wanted to get right to it...down and dirty." Jaehyun shrugged.</p><p>"Thanks Jae." Johnny sighed, "we can have a nice little chit chat and talk shit out, we don't have to actually play at our first practice." </p><p>"Isn't that what a band practice is tho? To play." Haechan raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Shh no." Johnny sat down on the couch "yo Jisung, got paper and a pen?" The younger nodded and booked it into his house. Jaehyun was about to sit on the couch but Haechan booked it over and took his spot. </p><p>"Sorry Jae, on the floor you go." Haechan did a fake ass smile and leaned back into his seat. <br/>Jaehyun looked at Johhny, hoping his homie could back him up but instead he just shrugged.<br/>Betrayal is what Jaehyun felt. Won't be the last lmao.</p><p>Jisung came back into the garage and walked over to hand Johnny the bright red marker and paper, he awkwardly stands there, being his natural shy self but Haechan stood up and moved aside.</p><p>"Ji." Haechan said and Jisung immediately moved over and sat down, getting comfortable, it was his spot on the couch and Haechan respected that. </p><p>"Whoa you let him sit?" Jaehyun said pointing at the couch, looking offended. Haechan shrugged and sat on Jisung's lap (or more so one of his thigh since the kid was man spreading) pulling out his phone, both of them looking and staying unbothered. Johnny was too busy writing down song titles to notice or care. <br/>Jaehyun just crosses his arms and looked over at what Johnny was writing. </p><p>"Ok so!" Johhny put the cap on the marker and offered the paper to one of them, Jisung was the one who took it. Haechan and Jisung looked at all the songs listed down. "I just wrote down some song that I enjoy and I think fit Haechan's voice." </p><p>"Thank you for thinking me of but not for thinking about my taste." He eyes one of the songs on the list, "why are you so old? What are these songs?" </p><p>"I think we should do some five seconds of summer songs, like.....Teeth!" Jisung suggested, Haechan nodded enthusiastically and reaching over to snatch the marker from Johnny. Writing down some songs. </p><p>"How about Come A Little Closer?" Jisung made a gasp and nodded quickly. Cage The Elephant was one of his favourites. </p><p>"What songs are you writing down?" Jaehyun leaned over and quickly scanned over the songs, even the ones that were violently crossed out. "We should let Haechan and Jisung handle the songs from now on." </p><p>Johnny let out a huff, "I was thinking we should do some of the old rock stuff...y'know like...the classics, Led Zeppelin n' shit." </p><p>"Jonathan, only the lame twenty year old hipsters listen to that shit. Get into modern day Indie and pop-rock like everyone else." Haechan didn't even make eye contact and that was even more painful to Johnny. Plus being called Jonathan. His name wasn't even Jonathan, it's just Johnny. </p><p>"Y'know talking to you really makes me rethink this whole band idea." </p><p>"Good." Was all that Haechan said, remaining unbothered. Once again. Jaehyun snickered, finally not being the main target of the kids bullying. <br/>"You got any suggestions Jae?" </p><p>Jaehyun was a bit shocked that Haechan asked him, it threw him off just a tad. "Uh....I don't really care, as long as it has a cool base part I'm down." </p><p>"Oh maybe Social Cues!" Jisung said smiling at Jaehyun. Which also throws him off again. </p><p>"Sungie we already have too much Cage songs." Jisung pouted which made Haechan give in. </p><p>They ended up talking about music for another three hours, classic music geeks amirite? They got semi-bored and just talked about random shit, mostly school though. Turns out they all went to the same fucking high-school. </p><p>Although they didn't see each other much, since Johhny and Jaehyun were in grade 12 when Haechan was in grade 10 and Jisung was in grade 9, a whole ass minor niner. </p><p>Jisung only heard of Jaehyun because he was the caption of the senior basket-ball team and he only heard of Johnny because he's friends with Mark, Johnny's younger brother. Same goes for Haechan as well. Johnny then asked how's the school and both of the kids just responded with a simple "shit".</p><p>They didn't except to stay long enough for Jaemin to pop his head out and ask if they were staying for dinner. Jisung panicked but Johnny and Jaehyun said they didn't have to stay, they decided to meet the parents when they actually had a band name. Otherwise it was too early. Haechan was gonna stay though, obviously. </p><p>Johnny and Jaehyun both said goodbye to the kids, grabbed their guitar's then dipped. Johnny sighed as he got into the car. They both sat in silences for a couple minutes. "They're kinda cute." </p><p>"I'm sorry what?" Jaehyun looked at Johnny like he fucking grew horns I don't know. Johnny let out a chuckle. </p><p>"I meant like, they're cute as in the way you see children. Y'know, they're dumb and stupid, kinda mean at times but you can forgive them because their cute." Jaehyun had such a confused expression it amused Johnny. "Don't you agree?" </p><p>"No I do not, Haechan didn't let me sit on the couch." Jaehyun sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. "I'll forever remember and hold a grunge against him." </p><p>Johnny just chucked lightly and started the car, "what to go to Mick Dicks?" </p><p>Jaehyun threw his head back. "Oh my god please! I'm fucking starving!" Johnny agreed and drove off. </p><p>Today was really a successful practice but it was a successful meeting more like it, none a less, Johnny was still so fucking pumped for the band. He couldn't wait until they finally decided on a song to play. Might take awhile. Lmao.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls let me know if u want more, cos idk if I do lmaoooo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>